


Broken Soul

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Esteem Issues, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: With his soul broken, it's up to his friends to help him get back on his feet although the road to recovery isn't easy especially when it keeps coming back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> This story came to me very much last minute and honestly when I was typing this I thought I was going to start crying because of what I had planned.  
> Anyway, criticism is welcome but please be nice about it. I do apologise if the characters aren't very much canon but I will do my best.

Red sniffed trying to wipe away the tears as they fell down his cheekbones. He buried his face into the pillow that he clutched having isolated himself in his room at the little apartment that he shared with his boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend now.  
Just the thought of the other managed to bring a new lot of tears down his cheekbones he tried to stifle the sobs that crept up his throat, but they came forth anyway. He couldn't be strong anymore not after what that had happened.  
His phone buzzed from where it was placed on the bedside table he glanced at it but decided to ignore it in case it was his ex. 'Figured he would be the guy to rub victory in someone's face' Red thought bitterly but he couldn't deny the raw hurt in his very soul.  
His phone kept buzzing for the next few minutes until eventually, it stopped only for it to start up the ringtone from one of his long-time friends.  
"What could Sans want from me at this time of night?" Red wondered out loud and he hated at how utterly broken he sounded right then.  
The ringing stopped, and it was silent leading to Red figuring that Sans had given up. But he jumped at the sudden pounding on his apartment door.  
Sniffing he rubbed his face and got up still clutching the pillow in his arms as he walked out of their-well now his room. He didn't dare glance at the living room knowing that a lot of his ex's stuff was still around. He headed for the front door just as it was pounded on again.  
Red-figured that there was only one person who could pound on the door as hard as that and where one was the other wasn't fair behind most likely had been the one to alert the other.  
Unlocking it he braced himself and opened the door.  
Beyond the door was his two friends or rather lookalikes named Blue and Sans representatively. They looked stress and worried although Red couldn't understand why.  
"Umm guys why are you here?" he asks his grip tightening on the pillow nervously. Blue and Sans looked him up and down seems to be inspecting him for injuries, but their eye lights lingered on his face. Red realised that they could probably see the tear tracks that were still on his skull. After all, he could still feel them as it chilled his face.  
"What happened Red? are you alright?" asked Blue never one to beat around the bush as he stepped forward.  
Red felt his soul clench at seeing the concern and caring on the other's skull and it seemed to break the dam. He let out a strangled sob as he fell to his knees burying his head in the pillow.  
He sobbed loudly jumping a little when he felt arms wrap around his shaking body. Looking up he saw that it was Sans holding him close sobbing, even more, he turned into his alternate and sobbed more into the pillow but trying to get as close to the other as physically possible.  
He didn't hear Blue move past them and into the apartment. 

"Red... Where’s your boyfriend?" Blue asks softly coming back after about ten minutes. By this point, Red had stopped crying not able to do it anymore but at the mention of the other, he whimpered causing Sans to tighten his grip on him.  
Sans and Blue shared a worried glance, but they put their worries to the back of their minds for now. Sans wasn't sure how he managed it, but he got Red to his feet and led the clearly exhausted skeleton to the sofa. Sans watched as Red sat down heavily and he quickly moved off to grab Reds fluffy blanket from the closet bringing it over he wrapped the other in it until only his head and the hands that were clutching that poor pillow.  
Blue came out of the kitchen with a cap of golden flower tea and passed it to Red who took it slowly just staring at the steaming liquid as Blue and Sans sat down on the coffee table. Blue didn't even comment a testament on how worried they were about Red.  
"Red what happened? We've never seen you this upset about anything. You didn't even answer Sans calls or my texts. Please Red talk to us tell us what’s wrong?" Blue questioned as he placed a hand on Red's knee wanting to give some sort of comfort to the upset skeleton.  
Sans was watching the other critically frowning as he took in the state of Red and the state of the apartment. He had a theory, but he hoped he was wrong even though it would explain everything. 

Red sighed softly rubbing his thumb over the rim of the cup as he closed his eye sockets blowing on the liquid before taking a sip.  
"My boyfriend left and stole from me" he whispered softly his eye sockets stringing but no tears fell and Red truly believed that he didn't have any left to shed.  
Blue and Sans frowned hard hearing that they knew that they had every right to be angry right now. They had known something didn't seem right when Red introduced them to his now ex.  
Sans was the first to push back his anger and sighed softly "What did he take Red?" he asks softly he had to know maybe they could get it back after they track that bastard down. 

Red looked down softly "the paperwork for the new house, the deposit and all my savings" he whispered.  
Blue growled softly he couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel but then again, he remembered who they were talking about and he found he could believe it. But the human had left Red with nothing at all except the apartment and the bad memories.

Sans began to think about the connections he had, and he figured that he could at least get most if not all of that back, but the bad memories and the emotional trauma was gonna be a lot harder to deal with.  
"Whatever happens Red we're here for you just tell us what we can do to help" Blue reassured softly smiling as he stifled the growl that had been rumbling from him. 'I will have to tell my brother, Razz, Fell, Papyrus and Slim about this but later...let's hope we can get Red settled for the night' he thoughts before nodding his head firmly to himself happy with his plan.  
Red nodded although he didn't say anymore figuring that he had said enough. He wasn't going to explain how the breakup went as even the thought sent his soul pounding.  
Blue shook his head with a sigh, but he put on his happy smile once more for his friend. "Well then, I don't think you should be alone tonight just in case he comes back," he said firmly as he stood up taking Reds empty cup.  
Red jumped when his cup was taken from him he hadn't even noticed when he had finished it, but he felt his soul warm a little at what Blue said. Sans nodded in agreement as he too stood up pulling Red to his feet too.  
"Right then I think a nice hot bath for you Red and then a good night’s rest. This day seems to have really left you bone tired" he stated with a smile.  
Red let out a tired laugh at the pun even as he heard Blue groan from the kitchen. He nodded his head in agreement as he headed for the bedroom and then came back out with a nightgown heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

Sans frowned when he saw the nightgown it had been quite a few months since he and Blue had seen Red. A lot of their interaction had been done through the phone and the sight of the gown made him wonder how much that bastard had changed their friend although he was glad to see the familiar hoodie on the hook by the door. Shaking his head firmly he walked over to the bedroom and peered inside and frowned at the sight. He could tell Red had been in here this whole time as he spotted Red's phone on the nightstand although what worried him was how trashed the room was.  
"Did it get physical?" asked Blue as he peered from beside Sans spotting what he did. Sans jumped his hand clutched to his sternum "gosh darn it Blue I hate it when you do that" he breathed trying to calm down his racing soul.  
Blue shrugged with a sheepish grin but he still had his worried look about him, but he was reassured when Sans shook his head "I don't think so can't you feel the magic residue in the air?" Sans replied softly.  
Blue took a moment to look around the room, but he sighed relieved when he too felt the residue in the air although he also tried to ignore the itch he had to clean the trashed room.  
They both jumped when they heard the shower turn off and they walked away from the room and back into the living room where they sat on the sofa to wait for Red to come to them. 

Red left the bathroom in a shower of steam sighing as exited it in his light pink nightgown. He held the towel he used close rubbing his fingers over the material. Placing it on top of the basket he headed for the living room spotting his two friends sitting there. "Come on I'll show you the guest room... I hope you don't mind sharing the bed since there's only one" he said gesturing for the pair to follow him.  
Sans and Blue nodded getting up and following their friend into a clean guest room it looked as if it hadn't been touched by anyone in years.  
"I'll leave you to sleep I'll see you in the morning" Red muttered closing the door behind the pair as he left for his own bedroom. 

Sans sighed as he sat on the bed looking down he glanced up when he felt Blue sit beside him on the bed. Blue wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him in close clanking a kiss on his forehead as he and Sans took a moment to breathe together.  
"It will be okay Sans I believe it will be" Blue muttered praying that they can help their friend.  
"I hope so too Blue...I really do hope so" Sans replied.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says its the morning after and its not easy for poor Red

The next morning was a quiet affair the normal sounds of morning traffic greeted the sleeping occupants in the apartment building. Red woke with a yawn although he felt more tired than before as he had slept in fits and starts due to nightmares terrorising his dreams. He sighed as he threw the covers back it was honestly disconcerting to be sleeping in a bed that should be used by two people although Red could possibly get three people in his bed.   
Stretching he winced as some of his bones popped loudly but he groaned as all his bones relaxed again. Pushing himself up from the bed he walked over to his closest and began to pull out his outfit for the day.   
Slipping on a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt he grabbed a black leather jacket to slip over the top but didn't put it on yet. Walking out of his room he jumped when he spotted Blue in the kitchen already. 

"Uhh, morning Blue" Red greeted so he didn't startle the monster who was cooking. Red took a deep breath and almost moaned at the lovely smell of pancakes. Blue smiled as he peered over his shoulder he was a little shocked to see what Red was wearing if he didn't know what had happened the day before he would have said that Red was a housewife. But he kept his comment to himself.   
"Morning Red. Did you sleep alright?" he asks softly smiling. He turned to the cooker and flipped the pancake he was currently cooking.   
Red shrugged as he set the jacket down on the sofa. "It was okay I guess " he replied softly as he set about setting the table for Blue, Sans and himself.  
Blue frowned at the reply but didn't pursue more information at least not without Sans around. Finishing the current pancake, he added it to the stack of ten he had already cooked glancing at the clock he was amazed that Red was up at a decent time, but he was also not surprised to know that Sans hasn't come out of the guest room yet. Sighing he set the stack on the table and headed to the guest room.   
He knocked on the door listening for any noise. Not hearing anything he turned the handle and pushed it open peering into the darkened room with a frown. Blue noticed the lump that was his partner in the bed still, but he wasn't sprawled all over the bed since he left which meant that Sans may have had a bad night. 'Could it be the bed? it’s possible I guess it's not ours after all' Blue thought smiling as he walked into the room.   
Red hummed as he turned on the kettle to let the water boil. He moved around the kitchen with ease which unfortunately had become natural to Red though it wasn't by choice. Red growled a little shaking his head to remove those thoughts from his head 'come on Red your friends are here after months of no contact. Don't let him do this to you when he's not here' he thought to try to push away the reminders.   
Hearing the kettle whistle startled him out of his thoughts and he moved over and began to make tea for the three of them.   
After some time, Red had completed the rest of breakfast although he was a little worried as to why Blue hadn't come back yet, but he decided it wasn't any of his business to know. Sighing Red took a seat at the small three-seater round table looking at the food before him he didn't touch it no matter how much he wanted to. It was conditioned into him by now that unless the other two picked up the fork first he wasn't allowed to eat. But it was okay he was used to it, so he was quite content to sit there and drink his tea.   
About five minutes later both Blue and Sans shuffled into the kitchen looking a little guilty but otherwise, they were okay. Red raised a brow but didn't comment just waited until they sat down.   
"Aren't you hungry Red?" Blue asks softly worried for his friend. He was shocked to find that breakfast looked like it hadn't been touched since he had been gone the only thing that looked like it had been moved was the cup Red was holding. 

Red nodded but he chooses not to say anything in case the two pressed for more. Blue frowned and went to say something but closed his mouth when he was elbowed by Sans who shook his head. Sighing Blue picked up his fork and began to eat. Sans frowned as he noticed that as soon as Blue started eating so did Red which was odd. Putting the observation to the back of his mind, for now, Sans began to eat his own food.   
All three soon finished their food and Red took all the plates and began to wash them it seemed to be an automatic response as the vacant look in Reds eye sockets pointed out.   
Sans shared a worried look with Blue something they seemed to be doing a lot since they got here. Blue shook his head in response he didn't know what was wrong with their friends and honestly it worried him too.   
"Soo Red what do you do around here?" Sans asks figuring that was a safe question to ask. Red paused in his washing of a plate glancing over his shoulder "chores mostly I don't really do anything else have to keep it clean" he replied softly as he looked down lifting the plate to put it on the rack to dry.   
Blue blinked as he looked around and the apartment was already clean even by his standards and he couldn't even see a sock on the floor which was surprising. "But Red the apartment is already clean, and the fridge and cupboards were already stocked from what I could tell" Blue countered confused. 

"Who are you keeping it clean for?" Sans dared to ask, "clean for yourself or are you keeping it clean for him who isn't coming back?"   
Red blinked and he seemed to realise what Sans meant as tears welled up in his eye sockets as he accidentally dropped the plate. The smash seemed to startle everyone. Blue stood up quickly and brought the bin over carefully picking up the pieces while Sans went over to Red and brought him into his arms shushing him softly as Red sobbed.  
Blue quickly finished removing all the shards of the broken plate. He frowned looking sadly at the sight of Red sobbing into Sans arms. "What do we do?" Blue mouthed worried he could feel the emotions coming from Red's soul it was so emotionally broken that it was sending out the waves of sorrow through Red's magic. The whole kitchen was filling up with it. Sans shrugged he didn't know and he hated that he can't help Red when he really needs it. Hearing the sobs quieten he glanced down and smiled softly seeing wet eye sockets looking up at him like a kicked puppy.   
"It’s okay Red, Blue and I are here don't you worry" he whispered daring to nuzzle Red a little purring softly. Blue smiled he certainly didn't mind what Sans was doing if anything he hoped that having the closeness of another monster would help especially that Sans was a skeleton monster like he and Red were. 

Looking around Blue cringed seeing all the reminders that were probably glaring Red in the face. reminding him of the past of his ex. Sighing he looked at Sans placing on his smile as always "Come on Sans let's get Red out and about maybe a walk will help " he suggested and honestly, he really hoped that it helped.   
Sans seemed to brighten up as well a walk sounded like a great idea. "Yeah, that sounds great. How about it Red? want to get out of here for a bit?" he asks looking down at the sad monster.   
Red straightened up looking at Sans and Blue, but he smiled softly knowing that they were trying not to upset him any further. He nodded it really sounded like a great idea.   
Blue smile turned more genuine as he rocked on his feet " well then get your shoes on Red and let's go" he said smiling. 

Red nodded walking off to the bedroom. He came back out wearing a familiar set of sneakers with the laces done up. He grabbed the jacket he had put out and slipped it on. Smiling excitedly, he turned and found Sans and Blue already at the front door waiting for him.   
Walking over Red opened it and let the other two out and after locking the apartment he walked after the pair with a sigh of relief. Once all three were out of the building it felt like they could all finally breath properly and for Red that was a big thing. "So where do you want to go Red?" Blue asks turning to face him and he was so happy to see the change in Red. 

Red thought for a moment before he seemed to light up when he realised where he wanted to go.   
"Let's go to New Home park," he said. He started heading in that direction his hands in his pockets as per usual.   
Blue and Sans smiled at each other nodding as they both share a quick peck before moving quickly to catch up to Red. Together they made their way to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story and please let me know if you would like more. Although ideas are welcome as I have no idea where this story will go.


End file.
